Our Big Secret
by chrysalizubeth
Summary: When Drew learns something he shouldn't, Denise tells him something he doesn't want to hear. Threesome s .
1. Chapter 1

Drew was trying to out walk Lucy and Cole. It was bad enough they were going to an extra meeting of their study group, he didn't want to listen to Lucy prattle on about God knows what.

"...I mean, it's not like I wanted to do the project alone, but I didn't want to get an F either, so I just drew inspiration from my horse posters and..."

"Dude! That totally reminds me of this one time..."

Luckily for Drew they had just arrived at the classroom they were supposed to meet the others in. He desperately put his hand on the door knob...and didn't open the door. "Damn, it's locked!"

"Really? That's weird," said Lucy. "Guess we'll just have to find another class..."

She was interrupted by a low moan from inside the room.

"What was that?" Drew peeked in through the window in the door. From that angle he could just vaguely see movement. Cole tried to get a look too, but Drew just shoved his face away.

With a huff, Cole walked off to do whatever it is he does, Lucy followed yelling something about studying.

Still struggling to see what was going on inside the room, Drew heard another moan this one was louder than the first.

"Ohh, yeah...god...faster...." It was a woman.

Any doubt Drew had that there was a tryst going on in the room was erased. He felt his heart beating faster.

"Baby..." This voice belonged to a man. It was deep, husky and sounded vaguely familiar. Maybe it was one of the staff.

"Oh...god...YES!" A different man! A much higher pitch then the previous one and also vaguely familiar.

The thought of two men in there with one woman was turning him on. His pants were getting tighter and he could feel sweat appearing on his forehead.

Suddenly he reallized that the room was quiet. The lovers inside were bound to be getting themselves together to leave. He definitely didn't want to be the one standing around when they came out.

He started to walk away down the hall. After he had gotten about ten feet away, he heard the door open and close behind him. He chanced a glance backward and saw the retreating figures of Dr. Cox and his ex-wife.

Ever since Jordan had dropped by during rounds, Drew had wondered about Dr. Cox's sex life. Apparently it was even more kinky than he had imagined.

While he was still looking after them, the door opened again. Dr. Dorian emerged tugging at his shirt.

"Wait..." he said under his breath, "Cox and Dorian? I guess Dorian always seemed a bit fruity...but still...I gotta find Denise."

~*~

"Denise!" Drew called as he opened the door to her room.

"What do you want, queer?" she asked without looking up from her hockey stick which she was taping for the umpteenth time.

"You are never gonna believe who I just caught having a threesome!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna hear about Kelso and his proclivities."

With a shudder, Drew went on, "Cox, his wife, and Dorian."

Denise jumped to her feet. "They don't know that you know do they?"

He was surprised by her concern. "Naw. I only saw their backs."

"You cannot talk about this with anyone."

"What's the big deal? I mean, yeah, it's a little shocking, but..."

She rolled her eyes again. "You've met Cox. You know what a vengeful bastard he is. Jordan is like fifty times worse. And don't let JD fool you, he can get even. The last guy..."

"The last guy? This has happened before?"

This time she smacked him on the head. "Don't be stupid. You think you happened upon the first multi-partner go round at Sacred Heart? Try again. This place is a breeding ground for sex, threesomes, and beyond. Everybody who stays here long enough partakes."

"Everybody? Don't you think that's a little exaggerated?"

"Cox, Jordan, JD, Dr. Reid, Sunny, et cetera."

"Not Dr. Turk. He's really into his wife."

"Yes, Dr. Turk. Him and Carla did it with The Todd to spice it up after the second kid was born."

Drew tried to wrap his mind around it. Then an almost disturbing though occurred to him. "What about you?"

"What?"

"What about you?" He looked her right in the eyes. "Have you been part of a threesome?"

She averted her eyes and answered positively.

"With who?"

"Cox and Jordan. Cox and JD. Jordan and Dr. Reid."

Drew's jaw dropped. "Whore!"

"What?!"

"Not you, I just...well, actually it almost applies." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. "I didn't mean..."

"Save it, Charlotte. Your turn will come sooner or later."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since Drew discovered his mentor getting it on with his ex-wife and former-protégé. Four long days of not talking to, touching, or making eye contact with Denise. He knew he had hurt her, but he was a bit hurt too.

Problem was, he just couldn't figure out why he was hurt. Obviously, Denise had had sex before she met him, as had he. Sex was part of life. That couldn't be it. He had no reason to think she had cheated on him in any of this.

And, come on, Sacred Heart was, as Denise said, a breeding ground for all things sexual. Maybe he was just jealous that he had never gotten to experience this side of the hospital and it's people.

Suddenly, Drew was pulled out of his reverie by a hand on his arm. He was thrown against the wall and found himself looking into the faces of Doctors Cox and Dorian.

"Alright, Number One, Denise told us everything you said to her," said Cox. Drew swallowed in fear. "You clearly need some teaching. Thus, myself and Dr. Nancy here are going to give you some two on one tutoring."

"Yeah, we are," added Dorian.

"Shut up, Sarah," scolded Cox. "Now. Get in that empty room, Number One."

Drew obeyed without thinking. He glanced around wondering what to do now that he was in the room. The decision was made for him when he was pushed roughly against the wall. Surprise filled him when he saw that it was JD who had been so forceful.

The dark haired man smirked at Drew's surprise. Staring him straight in the face, JD reached down and deftly sent Drew's scrub pants falling to his ankles. "You know, Drew, you should really think about wearing something under your scrubs. It leaves more to the imagination."

"Newbie, put your mouth to a better use than this dribble you call speaking."

JD leaned in slowly. Drew took in a breath to prepare himself for contact. Then the older man stopped and smirked. Drew looked at him confused. Then JD dropped abruptly and Drew felt warm moisture enveloping his cock. A gasp, then a moan escaped him.

Seemingly inspired by the sight, Dr. Cox moved up behind JD. He slid his hands through the dark hair of his protégé. "Now, Number One, it's time for you to make a decision. Doctor Dorian and I want you. Do you want us? Here? Now?"

Unable to summon his voice, Drew nodded emphatically. Judging by the stern look on Cox's face though, nodding was not good enough. He sputtered, "Ye...yea...yes...yes!"

Cox grinned almost menacingly. "That's what I like to hear."

"Newbie!" Barked Cox. JD jumped to his feet. "Take him over to the bed. Then fuck him."

If Drew hadn't had a raging hard-on already, he definitely would now that he heard those words come from Cox's lips. Dorian grabbed his trembling hands and led him to the bed. The older man ran his other hand down Drew's chest as he gently pushed him down.

"So, uh," Drew tried to say something, anything. Cox rolled his eyes again, bent over, and kissed his student assertively to shut him up. Drew responded by slipping his tongue into Cox's willing mouth.

The red headed man answered by pushing his own scrubs down without breaking contact. He pushed up on top of Drew, rubbing their members together.

For a moment, JD appreciated the scene before him. While he did consider Drew a rival for Cox's affection, this was a hot encounter. In some ways it reminded him of his own first time with Cox, though Jordan had been the third that day. Jordan was not someone you forgot easily, she had a tendency to make herself known. Inspired by her example, JD decided to remind the other two that he was there.

With the enthusiasm he was known for, JD licked his pointer finger and slipped it less than subtly into his mentor's arse. This pleasant shock caused Cox to arch his back and force his pelvis down. Drew felt the heat and friction in his groin even more than before.

"Please," Drew muttered hardly realizing it had been aloud. 

The other two turned dark, lusty eyes toward him. As usual, JD was the first to speak, "I guess the question is, who do you want to fuck you and who do you want to fuck?"

Drew replied with the first answer that came to him: "I want you to fuck me, then I can fuck him."

John Dorian grinned as he dropped his scrub pants. His cock was thick and already oozing with anticipation. He pushed Cox out of his way as Drew flipped on his stomach, ass slightly raised for easy access. "Eager are we?" questioned JD snidely.

Drew smiled seductively and wiggled his behind in answer. JD slicked his shaft with the lube he and Perry had stashed in the bedside table.

The dark haired physician thrust himself ungraciously into the medical student. Drew moaned so loudly he would have thought the whole floor would hear if he had been able to think.

JD didn't know if the moan was in pain or pleasure, but he continued to take what he needed out of Number One's tight ass. Within minutes, he came inside that hole.

Seconds after he withdrew, JD was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, trying to recover the energy he had lost in orgasm.

Taking a deep breath, Drew gathered his vigor. He laid hold of Cox's lab coat and flipped him down on the bed. He pushed his mentor's legs up so that knees were even with ears. Plunging his swollen cock into Cox with no lubricant other than pre-cum, Drew felt a kind of triumph that he had never known before. In this moment, he was taking, he was conquering. Whatever he had lost when he dropped out before was now his again.

Cox smirked in a knowing way as he felt his student's fluid fill him.


End file.
